mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Osebergschiff
}} Das Osebergschiff ist ein Rudersegelschiff aus dem 9. Jahrhundert. Es ist ein prächtiges Beispiel der altnorwegischen Wikingerschiffe vom westlichen Ufer des Oslofjords (Norwegen). Gefunden wurde es 1903. In einer Grabkammer hinter dem Mast des Schiffes waren zwei Frauen beigesetzt worden. Wikipedia: Osebergschiff Beschreibung Das Osebergschiff war der dritte bedeutende norwegische Fund nach dem Tune-Schiff im Jahre 1867 und dem Gokstadschiff (1880). Das Osebergschiff ist bis heute der reichste und wichtigste Fund aus der Wikingerzeit. Das Osebergschiff war ursprünglich in der Universität Christiania ausgestellt; heute ist es im Wikingermuseum Oslo zu finden. Genau wie das Tune- und Gokstadschiff diente auch dieses Rudersegelschiff als Grab vornehmer Persönlichkeiten. Seine Länge beträgt annähernd 21,5 m und die Breite 5,1 m. Es erscheint jedoch zu klein, als dass es den Durchschnittstyp der wirklichen seegehenden Schiffe repräsentieren könnte. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Privatschiff der begrabenen Persönlichkeiten für Reisen längs der Küste. Das Osebergschiff zeichnet sich außerdem durch prachtvolle Schnitzereien an den Steven und an den im Schiff vorgefundenen Gegenständen aus. Hoops, RdgA. aaO. Bd. IV, S. 103 f. Die Schnitzereien und kunstvoll verzierten Gegenstände, die um und im Osebergschiff gefunden wurden, gelten zudem als Leitfunde des nach dem Fundort benannten wikingerzeitlichen Kunststils: Der Oseberg-Stil (auch: Broa-Stil oder Früher Wikingerstil), der vom Ende des 8. bis zur Mitte des 9. Jhs. in Erscheinung tritt. Anker thumb|100px|[[Anker des Osebergschiffs]] Der Anker des Oseberger Wikingerschiffs war der erste gut-erhaltene Fund eines eisernen Schiffsankers. Er ist aus Schmiedeeisen, im Schaft 102 cm lang und gleicht im Allgemeinen den heutigen sog. Admiralitätsankern. Auffällig ist nur der sehr stumpfe Winkel, den die Ankerarme und -schaufeln mit dem Schaft bilden, sowie das Vorhandensein eines zweiten Ringes (außer dem gewöhnlichen Ankerring am Schaftende) im Ankerkreuz, an der Ansatzstelle der Arme. Dieser diente beim Fehlen eines Ankerstockes dazu, mittels eines Taues die Ankerarme senkrecht zum Meeresboden zu stellen, wie es zum Eingraben erforderlich ist. Ein zum Anker passender hölzerner Ankerstock wurde in Oseberg nicht gefunden, dagegen ein anderer, der zu einem Anker von weit bedeutenderer Größe gehört. Hoops, RdgA. aaO. Bd. I, S. 105 f. (Art. Anker) Handelswaren * Hauptartikel: Norwegischer Handel Das bekannte Osebergschiff wurde, genau wie das Gokstadschiff, nicht weit von Tønsberg in Vestfold aus der Erde gehoben. Darin fand man Sachen, die von einem friedlichen Handelsverkehr mit dem Frankenreich und Irland zeugen, darunter Früchte des Färberwaids (isatis tinctoria), Samenkörner der Kresse, eine Walnussschale und ein hölzerner Weineimer, dessen Henkel aus Bronze und mit zwei emaillierten Figuren versehen ist vgl. G. Gustafson, Notes on a Decorated Buckel from the Oseberg Find, Saga Book'of the Viking Club V 297-308. Hoops, RdgA. aaO. Bd. II, S. 424 ff. (Art. Nordischer Handel; § 19.) Von der ungemein reichen Ausstattung sind weiterhin zu nennen: ein Wagen, vier Schlitten (drei mit schönen Schnitzarbeiten), Bettstellen, Wannen und eine große, mit Eisen beschlagene Truhe, alles aus Holz, diese war - wie überhaupt das gesamte Schiff - mit ungeheuren Massen an Geräten aller Art gefüllt. Galerie Osebergschiff 2010-10-10.JPG|Osebergschiff im im Wikingermuseum Oslo Osebergschiff Rundholz RdgA Bd4. Taf.4. Abb.17.jpg|Rundholz aus dem Osebergschiff mit der 16-typigen Runenreihe der schwedisch-norwegischen Runen Oseberg viking animal heads 4838835094.jpg|Tierkopfstange aus dem Osebergschiff Oseberg bow detail 2008-05-25.JPG|Mit Schnitzereien verzierter Bogen des Osebergschiffes Oseberg ship head post 2008-04-15.jpg|Tierkopf-Pfosten aus dem Osebergschiff Oseberg viking chariot 4836480991.jpg|Geschmückter Streitwagen aus dem Oseberg Grabhügel Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schifffahrt Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Osebergschiff Kategorie:Historisk Museum Oslo Kategorie:Archäologischer Fund (Norwegen) Kategorie:Schiffsgrab